Seer
by Never-Land-4always
Summary: Terrance says Voldemort has a secret. Bellatrix is making trouble. Somebody's wearing a mask. And Voldemort will throw a tantrum. No pairing.


Well, here's a new story. Voldemort-fic, a fave of mine. I changed around the

Dark Lord's past quite a bit—for one thing, the original Voldemort was this one's father. This Voldemort is, in the story, two years older than Harry. But nobody knows that this is Voldemort's son. So hush! No telling Bellatrix! PS: The first Voldemort died in the Baby Harry incident. And he's about forty-three, not in his sixties.

Chapter 1: The Seer

The Death Eaters sat around the table, silent. Nagini had finished eating the dead Muggle Studies teacher a few minutes ago, and Voldemort had left long before that. However, they felt pinned by the memory of the great snake crushing the woman's body.

A door clicked open at the far end of the room. All the heads turned as one to see a woman, early thirties perhaps, slip into the room. The bright fire lit her black hair and delicate face. She wore the robes of a Death Eater.

Yaxley frowned. "Who are you, girl?" he barked. The woman stopped, face impassive.

"Shut up and I'll tell you," she said cheerfully. Yaxley's surprise at being addressed so let her continue up to fire in silence.

The Death Eaters watched her with varied indignation and shock as she sat in Voldemort's vacated chair at the head of the long table. Once seated, she laced her fingers and glanced at Snape, who sat less than foot away.

"Hello, Severus," she murmured. He looked away, his face conveying clearly that he didn't know her.

The woman looked with interest at the other Death Eaters. They stared back, barely suppressing various curious, furious, or other such outcries. A log in the fire fell, making the hearth blaze even more brightly.

"So, my name's Terrance." she said brightly. "I'm a Seer working for the Dark Lord. He doesn't know I'm here."

This statement was met with doubtful mutters. Yaxley smirked. One or two Death  
>Eaters actually called out, "Yeah right!"<p>

Terrance grinned. "I'm serious. I'm a specialized Seer—look!" So saying, she tugged up her left sleeve to reveal a black Dark Mark branded there. Everybody leaned forward, verifying with their own eyes her Mark.

Terrance now produced a two-inch crystal vial from within her robes. "Here, Severus," she chirped. He took the bottle.

"So, as a Potions Master, you can identify it?" she inquired. He raised an eyebrow and nodded, uncorking the bottle.

Several dozen eyes trained on him as he sniffed the potion. Both his thick eyebrows rose. "It's Veritaserum Singularis," he announced. He handed the bottle back to Terrance, who drained it without hesitation. A ripple of mild surprise ran through the gathered people.

"There!" she exclaimed, tossing the bottle behind her into the fire. "Now every word I say is true, but I'm not obligated to answer your questions!"

Bellatrix Lestrange shifted. "Why would you do that?" she demanded imperiously.

Terrance smiled brightly at the scowling woman. "Because I'm going to tell you some very odd things that you'll have trouble believing."

"Now, don't move."

_There was only light and dark. Blurs, no colors, no feeling except sight. The Death Eaters hovered together, not touching. They could see their bodies, but could not move. Terrance was there, but she moved like a dancer. Her arms twisted and her feet traced patterns, seeming to steer the light and dark. _

_There was then a sensation, finally, of deceleration. There had been no sensation of acceleration whatsoever. With a thump felt deep in their bellies, the Death Eaters landed in a brightly lit sitting room. _

_Terrance said, almost skipping to the front of the stunned group, "It's okay. They can't see you at all."_

They _were James, Lily, and Harry Potter. Harry sat on a couch beside his father giggling as his father produced colored smoke from his wand. Lily stood at the door._

"_James, it's getting pretty late. Harry should be going to bed," she said, smiling._

_Severus Snape moved quietly to the back of the group._

_James stood and handed Harry to Lily. Leaving his wand on the couch, he followed the other two into the hallway, the puzzled Death eaters trailing after him at Terrance's __gesture. _

_The front door burst open—and understanding came to the Death Eaters. There stood the Dark Lord, his glowing eyes wide with malicious glee._

_A general panic ensued. Lily stumbled up the stairs with Harry, James shouting after her until Voldemort's Killing Curse struck his chest. Voldemort stepped over the wide-eyed corpse and slowly mounted the stairs with apparent enjoyment. The faint sounds of heavy furniture being dragged came to the ears of the eagerly following Death Eaters. _

_The little hallway on the second floor was quickly crossed and the bedroom door burst open. Lily stood there, arms spread out as if to protect the baby in the crib. _

_Voldemort advanced, disregarding her pleas. He repeatedly commanded her to move, but she continued to beg for mercy for her son. Severus Snape, unseen by the others, turned away as the Dark Lord shrieked the two word that would kill her instantly. _

_Lily lay on the floor, a trickle of dark blood glistening where her head had struck the floor. As with her husband, Voldemort stepped over her and leveled his wand at the child. _

_Harry stared back, eyes wide. He had realized something was wrong, but the quiet hiccuping was not yet full-out sobbing. Several Death Eaters snickered at the baby, but were quickly hushed by Bellatrix. "Don't you realize what's about to happen?" she whispered harshly._

"_Avada Kedavra." the Dark Lord pronounced quietly. The bright green curse shot, too quickly to see properly, straight into the baby's forehead—and rebounded. The green mixed with a beautiful, radiant gold, like sunshine in an autumn evening. The Dark Lord screamed, voice shaking, scarlet eyes widening past any normalcy, and fell to the floor._

_The Death Eaters gasped as one. This was what they had all wanted to see—what had happened when the Dark Lord fell at the hands of a child. Now Harry lay unconscious in his crib, the cut on his forehead oozing blood. _

_Terrance held up a small hand. "Wait, people. That's not it."_

_A shadow fell upon the open door. The Death Eaters tromped into a smaller group, Yaxley shoving and Draco Malfoy's parents both being squashed in the middle. _

_An elderly woman stepped through the door, a toddler clutched in her arms. The child was perhaps three, wearing robes. The woman wore robes as well as a bright green shawl over her shoulders._

"_Well, Tom...It looks like Daddy's gone, finally." she said cheerfully. "Now, hold still...Nanny's gonna put yeh down..." _

_Nanny set the toddler on the floor and approached Voldemort's dead body. She totally ignored the unconscious Harry. "M'Lord," she said with a tone of respect that sound perfectly fake. "Yer son's 'ere. I remember wot to do."_

_She knelt, unconscious of the many eyes fixed on her. The collective Death Eater mind was issuing a great "Huh?"_

_Nanny pointed her old wand at Voldemort's face and began to quickly vocalize a spell. It was full of hard, sharp consonants and almost inaudible, hissing vowels. None of the words were familiar, except for three syllables that were similar to "Geminio". "Jamenia", it sounded like. Voldemort's face began to blur under a pearly haze issuing from Nanny's wand. The haze thickened until his face was no longer visible._

_Then the white fog seemed to cease being gaseous and became a soft, transparent material. It oozed down past the Dark Lord's ears and over his scalp, under the hood. _

_All was silent for almost three minutes. The toddler sat quietly, observing his dead father with solemn dark eyes. _

_Then the white substance began to hiss faintly, like there was gas escaping from beneath it. Nanny reached and grasped the top of the white material, and pulled. It came away easily and dangled like a rubber bag. _

_The Dark lord's face was gone. In its place was a blank mask of white skin. Terrance giggled._

_The old woman rose, joints cracking, and went to the little boy. He looked at her. "Daddy dead," he murmured. Nanny nodded. _

"_Now, Tom, hold still," she said, and stretched out the mouth of the bag over the boy's thick dark hair. _

_The white stuff snapped into place and momentarily writhed before molding itself in to a white mask. The mask had wide red eyes, a very flat, slit-nostril nose, a thin lipless mouth. The mask smiled._

"_Perfect," said Nanny._

_The room blurred and then the Death eater were flying again, Terrance giggling still. _

And then they were back in their chairs, as if they had never left the fire lit room. Terrance was now full-out laughing, hooting a shaking with mirth.

"What the bleeding hell was that?" said Bellatrix.

Yes, I am asking for reviews. If you like the manga Naruto, check out my other stories!


End file.
